


Babies, Spells, and Other Dangerous Things

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Series: The Ogre's Bride [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxious Furuichi Takayuki, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, High School Antics, Horny Teenagers, How To Raise Your Demon Lord Baby, Idiots in Love, M/M, teenage antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Furuichi was marked by the Baal spell, and go figure that Hilda had to return to the demon world before telling them how it worked. Of course now is when new enemies show up.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Series: The Ogre's Bride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070099
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	Babies, Spells, and Other Dangerous Things

Oga wouldn’t let Furuichi hide the hickeys. He tried anyway until the brunet threatened to tear his shirt apart, which he knew the larger male was more than capable of doing. He sighed in defeat and mentally prepared for the inevitable shit storm. He could keep the news from his family for a while before his younger sister Honoka heard from the rumor mill that was the school system. That gave him time to figure out a gentle way to break things to them.

“Ah!” A thick arm wrapped around his waist and jerked him against Oga’s side. “What’s the big idea?!” Above their heads baby Beel was laughing and waving his arms.  
“You were too far away,” the brunet answered outright. The pale teen blushed.  
“J-just say so next time.” It was a lame reaction, but he still felt out of sorts from what happened a few days ago. Had that really only been Friday?

Absentmindedly, his hand slid to rest below his navel. It didn’t feel any different, but he knew what was beneath his uniform: the blue Baal Spell, a mark of a four-point claw curving around a small sphere. Hilda said it meant that he and Oga were considered married in the demon culture. He blushed a hot pink thinking about it. They weren’t telling his family that part! No way, no how! Was not happening EVER!

“Babu!” Weight plopped onto the top of his head.  
“Hey,” Furuichu complained. Beelzebub screeched his laughter and held fistfuls of silver hair with his chubby hands. “Huh, you’re not as heavy as I thought you’d be,” he commented to himself as chunky legs propped around his neck. The future demon lord laughed again, then he cuddled against the back of his head for a quick nap. “Seriously? You switched to me to sleep?”

Oga snickered at the already snoring Beel. “Brat knows how to live.”

The atmosphere around them was warm and strange, an unfamiliar feeling that belonged in a shoujo manga. It was scary and appealing to the silvernet. Then the school came into view and he broke into a cold sweat.

They were earlier than normal because Furuichi had to run home for a uniform after his impromptu weekend sleepover at Oga’s. Not that much sleeping had happened. Even Alaindelon’s unannounced visit hadn’t deterred the ogre from pounding his ass into the mattress. On the bright side, his blue mark made Alaindelon back off. The portal demon didn’t want to be a homewrecker, although he did try to convince them to do a threesome. That had been gross.

“Stop worrying,” Oga asserted, breaking Furuichi from his thoughts. “Anybody bitches, they get kicked through a wall.”

The silverhead sighed and let it be. For the moment he had Oga’s protection, and to be honest, most people in the school wouldn’t dare cross his violent lover’s path if they could help it. So the school should be a safe space after Oga made his intentions clear.

No, the problems would be from outside their school. When people who didn’t give a shit about the BoB Brawler’s reputation, but for whatever stupid reason DID give a damn who Oga was screwing. It made no sense and that made it frightening.

He couldn’t predict what didn’t have a pattern grounded in some kind of logic.

The few other early birds stared at them, but they were low on the totem pole that was the hierarchy pyramid of Ishiyama High School—the school for delinquents. They first detoured to the school’s vending machines to grab a couple of drinks, then they went to the classroom without interference. Baby Beel woke up then switched back to sitting on Oga.

Five minutes later Baby Beel jumped back over to Furuichi to play with his shiny hair. He squealed as he tried to make horns with the fine strands.

That was what their classmates walked into when they began filtering in. Most didn’t pay any mind to it at first, it wasn’t like anyone regulated the kid’s behavior that much, and with Beel wrapped around his head no one could see the hickeys. Then Oga stood and yanked Furuichi to his feet, making the baby squeal in happiness at the sudden chaos and the silvernet to yelp in surprise.

“Hey, bitches,” the ogre boomed to grab everyone’s attention. A few of the girls howled that he was a sexist pig, but he ignored it. “This is a Public Service Announcement and you better fucking listen!” Oga signaled for Baby Beel to climb off of Furuichi when he realized that no one could see his work, which Beel did so he could play with a pen on the desk. He threw it at someone, making the student scream when the pointed end grazed his cheek. Beel laughed and the delinquent cursed, but no one noticed the scene they were making. Their collective jaws had dropped at what they now could see unhindered all over the silver teen’s neck. “Takayuki is mine, got it? Try any shit with him and your ugly mugs get pounded.”

Furuichi wanted to curl up and die, but Oga’s arms of iron had him shackled in place.

The complaints roared to life. “You greedy fucker!”  
“You’re already married to a babe!”  
“Holy shit, were you trying to eat him?”  
“Give your wife to me!”

“You can’t have either, asswipes!” Oga roared right back. Beel was laughing and clapping in joy.  
“Daabuuuu!”

No surprise that the rest of the morning was completely unproductive with no one listening to the teacher. Oga was talking shit with several of the guys (to Beelzebub’s amusement), and the girls had banded into a tight group across the room. The silver teen couldn’t hear them over the guys or the teacher's yelling, but it seemed to center around a shocked Kunieda who kept glancing their way. It hadn’t helped at all that Oga had forced him to sit on his lap the whole time. Furuichi considered it a win that he managed to convince the brunet that they didn’t need to make a point by making out in front of everybody.

It was kind of nice being carried around, no wonder Beel always did it. He didn’t have to worry about anyone bumping him, and the eyeing they were getting was from the unusual sight they made instead of the normal eye daggers. However, the silvernet did draw the line at the bathroom.

“Absolutely not! You’d end up molesting me and I’m not doing it in that disgusting place!” The look on his lover’s face made it clear that had been exactly what he was thinking of doing. “And what were you planning to do with Beel?”  
“I figured he’d play in the sink like when I gotta go.”  
“Babuu!” Said baby nodded from atop Oga’s head.

Furuichi's eye twitched at the answer. “That solves the mystery of who keeps destroying them.” The smaller teen wiggled out of the brawler’s arms to stand on his own two feet. “I can go to the bathroom on my own, and from on I’ll hold onto Baby Beel when you go, okay?”

After some experimenting, they had found that with the two of them, the distance Oga could be from the future Demon Lord had doubled as long as the kid was in contact with Furuichi. That was definitely going to be useful in upcoming fights whenever the next crazy person came after Oga or Beelzebub or both.

Hilda also said that the Baal spell would give Furuichi some advantages, but she had been called back to the demon world before actually elaborating on that point. Couldn’t demons write out manuals for these things?

The silver teen did his business, washed in the last working sink, then made his way back to class like normal. It really was weird for him to be that worried in their school when no one there was going to challenge the BoB brawler at this point. Well, not seriously. He could still be kidnapped because someone got bored and wanted to drag Oga into a fight—that was business as usual, though. He shuddered as his thoughts returned to darker avenues.

The real complications started once word spread. And if he knew the students of Ishiyama High School, the usual skippers would already be gossiping in town. It wouldn’t take an hour for news to circulate to the local gangs, by lunch their rival schools would be in the know, before the end of the school day close to the entire delinquent network would be up-to-date of the new situation. The silverhead estimated around 80-85%.

Furuichi didn’t complain as his lover yanked him back onto his lap once he stepped into the classroom. He hid his face against the other teen’s thick neck and worked on calming down. He needed plans, he needed scripts, he had to be prepared for what might happen in the near future (and by near future he meant ten minutes after classes). There were numerous contingencies to compute before then. It was a good thing that the silvernet didn’t need to pay attention to keep up his grades.

When the end bell finally—finally—rang a few of the Red Tails marched over and demanded Furuichi’s attendance in their club room. That got a resounding, “Huh?” from both human males and one baby demon, “Daa?”

“I don’t mind hanging out with you beautiful ladies, but EEEK!” the pale teen had started before he was cut off by Hanazawa Yuku. The strawberry blonde had snatched her classmate by the lapel and hauled him into the band of women.  
“We’ll return him later,” she promised as the female delinquents dashed off to where the rest of their cohorts were gathered.

“What’s going on?” Furuichi demanded, as much as he could demand considering the situation. It was more like begging. He wasn’t worried that they were planning to beat him up or anything, but that didn’t mean his physical wellness was assured. Some ridiculous, crazy ideas ran through the heads of the students in their school.

“We just have some questions,” sang one girl. He didn’t see her much and couldn’t place the young woman’s name right then. Something Shizuka, maybe?  
“About what? You could have asked me without dragging me off,” the silvernet argued.  
“This way’s more fun!” Yuku proclaimed with a giant grin like a kid at a candy store.

Furuichi groaned and resigned himself to whatever fate the girls had for him.

Once the door had slammed closed behind them, the silverhead took note that literally every existing, and some past, members were in attendance. Kunieda, the current leader of the Red Tails, seemed to be in a private meeting with her top lieutenant in the far corner of the room. All heads swiveled to stare at him. “Um, hello?”

The boy was sat in the center of the crowd. He could feel the excited energy pouring off of each of them, it was nearly tangible. The Red Tail Sea parted to allow Omori Nene through. Furuichi gulped when the redhead grabbed another chair and sat on it backwards. He felt like he was on the wrong side of a crime drama. The lieutenant popped her gum then leveled him with a serious look. “No beating around the bush, how does Lady Kunieda join the harem?”

Both Kunieda and Furuichi screamed, “What?!”  
“I-I-I said no such thing,” the gang leader sputtered as she scrambled over to them, her face a deep red that stood out even more against her dark blue hair. “It would be a disgrace for the leader of the Red Tails to be in a harem!”  
“We’ll call it a partnership,” Omori remarked.

Furuichi groaned. Did Hilda talk to the redhead too or what? What was with all of the manipulative women in his life? “Ladies, I think there’s a misunderstanding,” interjected the frustrated teen. “There’s no harem.” He felt his cheeks and ears heat at the fierce gazes turned on him. The silvernet cleared his throat, his mind racing for the billionth time that day. “What I mean is, is that, it’s just Oga being Oga and officiating things in his own way,” he garbled out in a rush.

The room was silent for all of two seconds then the windows blew out from unified screaming.

The boy dropped his burning face to his hands; that had sounded better in his head for the point-three seconds before it left his mouth. Today just wasn’t his day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
